


honey & butter

by Cineraria, Snowflake (Cineraria)



Series: seikat mawar [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, more 1k about newtmas bucin, so cheesy, this is not my fault bcs newtmas make me thirsty
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Snowflake
Summary: Padahal yang dilakukan Thomas hanya bernapas, tetapi itu sudah membuat Newt jatuh dan meruntuhkan (dunianya) berkali-kali.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: seikat mawar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218149
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	honey & butter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Seri Maze Runner trilogy milik James Dashner. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun.
> 
> Fanfiksi didedikasikan untuk ka' Bels  
> Prompt : Come and kiss me and let’s forget ━ F. Scott Fitzgerald

Newt hanya menyukai Thomas, dengan semua penafsiran yang memungkinkan; dalam semua situasi dan kondisi. Dalam keadaan bagaimanapun, Newt selalu _menyukai_ Thomas; kasih sayang tulus, cinta yang murni, pemujaan abadi, hingga gairah membara. Semua yang sanggup dia curahkan pada Thomas. Dia adalah miliknya, napasnya, dan hidupnya.

Padahal yang dilakukan Thomas hanya bernapas, tetapi itu sudah membuat Newt _jatuh_ dan meruntuhkan (dunianya) berkali-kali.

Barangkali karena cara Thomas memperlakukannya, memperhatikan dan mengasihinya. Barangkali karena Thomas selalu membuatnya merasa istimewa dan dikasihi dengan cara seolah dia adalah satu-satunya di dunia.

Newt selalu menyukai cara Thomas menggandeng tangannya, seolah dia tidak ingin membiarkannya lepas barang sedetik. Ia menyukai setiap kali Thomas memujanya, atau memuja masakannya di setiap hidangan yang Newt sajikan. Terkadang, Thomas mengambil alih perannya dan membuat Newt beristirahat dari semua hal, dan mengatakan bahwa Newt selayaknya mengambil waktu rehat dengan tenang.

Newt menyukai cara Thomas mengkhawatirkannya. Seperti suatu ketika, Thomas mendapati Newt jatuh terpuruk hingga dalam kondisi terlemah, bergumul dengan kegelisahan yang menggerogoti akalnya perlahan-lahan. Thomas membawa Newt keluar rumah; berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota. Thomas membuat Newt tertawa dan bergembira begitu banyak, hingga ia melupakan semuanya.

Kemudian Thomas menggandeng tangannya pulang. Di tengah perjalanan, Newt akan mengagumi cara wajah Thomas berkilau dalam ilusi cahaya lampu; warna-warni kota yang tumpah di pantulan mata cokelat. Seolah terhipnotis, ketika Thomas menolehkan kepala merasakan tatapan intens Newt yang tidak bisa lepas darinya. Lalu Newt hanya menjawab tanya yang melintas di mata Thomas dengan cara mencuri ciuman kecil di bibirnya. Hanya untuk kemudian, ketika Newt menarik diri, Thomas menariknya kembali. Menyudutkannya di salah satu gang sempit dan mendorong punggungnya ke dinding, mencuri ciuman intens lain yang membuat Newt nyaris lupa waktu dan tempat.

Tetapi bagian favoritnya adalah ketika mereka sampai di rumah. Thomas hanya akan mendorongnya masuk kamar mandi, menyalakan kran air hangat, lalu dengan lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian, Thomas menggendong Newt memasuki bathtub yang penuh. Thomas menggosok punggungnya dan mencuci rambutnya. Newt hanya menikmati semua perlakuan Thomas dengan segenap perenungan. Menahan keinginan untuk memeluk Thomas atau menghujaninya dengan ciuman lain━sebagai bentuk terima kasih, sebab ia tahu Thomas menyukai kepatuhannya dengan cara begitu.

Dan ada lebih banyak momen-momen yang Newt sukai. Seperti kala sore itu Newt menemukan Thomas masih berkutat di depan laptopnya, bercengkrama ria dengan keyboard.

Bahkan secangkir teh yang baru Newt letakkan di meja, sama sekali tidak berhasil mengalihkan fokus Thomas darinya. Barulah ketika Newt mengambil kesempatan naik ke pangkuan Thomas, kekasihnya itu mendongak, meraih cangkir teh dan mengucap terima kasih sebelum menyesap isinya.

Newt hanya menahan keinginan untuk segera melumat bibir Thomas ketika tangannya beralih melingkari bahu dan menarik-narik rambut hitamnya.

Newt tahu Thomas memahami itu; hasrat dan _keinginannya._ Jadi ia membiarkan sambutan Thomas yang memegangi pinggangnya dan menyatukan dahi mereka.

“Ada yang masih harus kuselesaikan, oke?”

Tidak ada yang bergerak untuk menutup jarak yang tinggal se-inchi. Newt menikmati bagaimana napas Thomas yang memburu itu menggelitik wajahnya.

“Ayo, Tommy.” Newt berbisik lembut, merasakan hembusan napasnya sendiri meluncur seperti godaan kehangatan. “Lupakan ini sebentar dan datanglah padaku, ya?”

Thomas hanya menarik napas perlahan dan mengulas senyum tipis. Senyum yang Newt pahami sebagai akibat efek _melumpuhkan_ yang dia miliki━seperti yang pernah kekasihnya itu utarakan sendiri, bahwa Thomas agak membenci efek Newt padanya yang selalu menguasai. Hanya karena Newt memahami kata _benci_ Thomas itu sebagai sebaliknya, jadi ia beranggapan itulah kuncinya, untuk digunakan pada Thomas kapanpun dia mau.

“Memangnya kapan aku bisa menolakmu?” Gumaman rendah keluar dari tenggorokan Thomas ketika Newt menelusurkan jemari di helaian rambutnya; menaruh usapan lembut di tengkuk.

Seperti itulah yang Newt inginkan darinya.

Hanya ketika Thomas mengatakan agar Newt turun dari pangkuannya, Newt tak punya pilihan selain melepas pelukan mereka.

Newt tahu ia tidak perlu menunggu lama sebab Thomas benar-benar memenuhi janjinya tidak sampai lima menit kemudian.

*

Newt selalu _menyukai_ Thomas, mengagumi bentuk visualnya dan pahatan wajahnya. Terutama matanya. Mata Thomas seperti madu, atau anggur, atau apapun warna burgundy yang kaya dan berkilau. Selalu menarik Newt hanyut ke dalamnya hingga meleleh pada titik tertentu.

Pada titik ketika mereka berdua melebur, dan hanya menjadi satu kesatuan. Newt menyukai cara Thomas menyentuhnya; kali ini dengan cara yang lebih intim dan khusus. Dipenuhi kehangatan, dan pemujaan. Thomas menyentuhnya seolah memuja setiap inchi tubuhnya. Sentuhannya berkobar-kobar, tetapi terkendali dengan sepenuh perasaan.

Newt selalu menyukai rasa bibir Thomas yang memenuhi mulutnya━seolah tidak cukup baginya mereguk semua rasa manis yang Thomas kumpulkan di sana. Barangkali karena Newt menyukai cara bibir Thomas ketika bergerak mengimbangi ciumannya. Atau juga karena rasa yang membaur dalam lumatannya━seperti campuran madu, keju, dan cokelat. Entah bagaimana Thomas memproses penyatuan rasa manis itu dengan cara yang membuatnya menginginkan lebih. Mengisinya dengan candu, yang dalam beberapa titik, memberi efek samping tertentu.

Jantung Newt berdetak kencang ketika Thomas menarik tautan bibir mereka untuk kebutuhan oksigen. Kontak mata yang berlangsung seperti Newt benar-benar mendambakan seluruh diri Thomas, menariknya ke bawah. Hancur bersama, lalu melayang (lagi) menuju bintang-bintang, melukis semesta, yang terus berputar di antara percikan cahaya milik mereka berdua.

*

Thomas selalu menyukai Newt━di semua waktu, dalam seluruh situasi dan kondisi. Terutama ketika di awal percumbuan, selalu berlagak seperti dia adalah pemegang kendali. Menantang, menyeringai, dan angkuh. Newt yang selalu menuntut dan tidak akan membiarkannya lepas hingga memperoleh yang dia mau; hingga Thomas terjerat _masuk_ dalam dirinya, untuk kemudian dibiarkan mengambil alih kendali setelah itu. Newt yang hanya tunduk pada cara tangan Thomas bergerak. Atau erangan manisnya akibat sentuhan intens di sana-sini; terkadang lembut, terkadang sedikit kasar━yang disengaja karena Newt memohon bahwa ia tidak sabar dengan tempo yang terlalu lambat.

Dan Thomas hanya mengikutinya (lagi) sebab itulah yang dia inginkan darinya; tidak pernah terasa cukup━seperti halnya dunia yang ingin Thomas persembahkan untuknya, tidak akan pernah cukup baginya.

Thomas selalu menyukai Newt, setiap ia mendapati wajah kekasihnya itu menjadi yang pertama menyambut pandangannya di pagi hari. Ia akan berlama-lama mengagumi lekuk wajahnya. Wajah Newt saat terlelap tampak sangat polos seperti bayi, seperti kumpulan kemurnian dunia━sangat bertolak belakang dengan wajah manisnya yang lain, yang ditunjukkan semalam.

Thomas hanya ingin menikmati momen sederhana ini, ketika Newt akhirnya membuka mata dan mengulas senyum lemah dan berucap dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur; _“Pagi, Tommy.”_ Thomas langsung meleleh. Ia menarik Newt dalam dekapan dan keinginan untuk menahannya berlama-lama di tempat tidur.

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, Ka Bel! Nggak bisa berkata-kata pas kemarin dapat prompt ini sambil disodorin newtmas. Saya langsung kayang dan melayang 🤧 KARENA DEMI APAAA NEWTMAASSS 😭
> 
> Sepertinya saya harus menelan ludah sendiri untuk kesekian kali━pokoknya, semoga suka ♡ ♡ ♡  
> Makasih sudah mempercayakan prompt-nya (senang ya berbagi kapal yang sama eheheh) ヾ(≧▽≦*)o
> 
> PS: saya malu tapi not sorry karena karena prompt-nya begitu, jadi libas aja kontennya ya uwu


End file.
